


Called Out

by stilesstilinskixeveryone



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Liam is So Done, M/M, Pining, Pining Scott McCall, Pining Theo Raeken
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-25
Updated: 2018-03-25
Packaged: 2019-04-07 19:43:51
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 653
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14088291
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stilesstilinskixeveryone/pseuds/stilesstilinskixeveryone
Summary: A wonderful anon asked "Liam (or someone else in the pack) calling Theo out on his increasingly obvious crush on Scott. Set either in or after season 6? (Or any sceo thing honestly...)" and it's taken me like over two months but I've finally gotten around to it!





	Called Out

"Do you have a crush on Scott?"

"What?" Theo's voice was heavy with shock, worry and just a dash of anger as he swivelled around to face Liam. There was an unusual amount of emotions displayed on his face, although they were hidden away as quickly as possible. "Crush? What are you, twelve?" he asked, tone slightly defensive. 

"Okay, are you _in love_ with Scott?" the young beta retaliated, raising an eyebrow. 

_'He had to have learnt that action from someone else, maybe Stiles or Derek?'_

"What makes you think I like him?" he asked, raising an eyebrow right back.

Liam scoffed, "You're not exactly subtle."

"What?" Theo was a little concerned now. If Liam, of all people, had noticed his feelings, who else had?

"I mean, you're constantly following him around. Any time he asks who wants to go patrol the town with him you're the first one to put your hand up," Liam explained, holding up a finger as if he was about to list several things.

Theo quickly interrupted, "I just want to make sure Beacon is safe."

The beta snorted before continuing with a second raised finger, "You always back him up on anything he says, any plans he makes."

Theo opened his mouth to argue but Liam continued before he could,

"I know I back him up a lot too, but not with everything. Sometimes he can make some really dumb plans, but even then you still back him up."

That was true. Theo just wanted to be supportive, even if it meant agreeing to pacifist ideas that would never work.

Liam held up a third finger, "You act nicer around people you don't like when Scott's in the area."

The chimera glared, "Maybe I'm just genuinely nice."

"We can literally smell how much you hate being nice to them, you're not fooling anyone."

"What if I'm just doing all this to stay on his good side? In case you've forgotten, he has a lot of reasons to hate me and I'm just trying to minimise the likelihood of him kicking me out," Theo spat out, a half truth and a half lie. 

A fourth finger stuck upwards, Theo glared bloody murder at it.

"We can all smell your, ugh, gross, _arousal_ whenever he's near," Liam explained, an exaggerated frown on his face. His nose scrunched up as if he could smell it now. 

"Maybe your nose is just faulty," Theo shrugged like this didn't affect him at all.

The beta glared but didn't retaliate, instead he sighed and spoke with resignation, "So, when are you gonna ask him out?"

"What?" Shock bled into his words like a slashed throat, his eyes impossibly wide and filled with too many emotions to count, flitting by too fast to even try.

"When are you gonna ask him out?" Liam repeated, resignation gone, replaced with frustration.

"I'm not?" the chimera replied, his words stilted with confusion and hesitation. 

Liam raised an eyebrow again, his turn to be confused, "Why not?"

Theo made a noise somewhere between a snort and a scoff, "Because then I'd definitely get kicked out."

"God, you're as oblivious as Scott," the beta muttered to himself, an action that most of the pack members had stopped doing because of werewolf hearing. Or chimera hearing, in this case.

"What do you mean?" Theo asked, a hint of hope in his voice that immediately made him regret ever speaking. 

"He likes you too, dumbass," Liam exclaimed, throwing his hands up, obviously exasperated by Theo's idiocy. 

"What? Since When? Why? How?" The questions flowed freely from his mouth like a burst dam, destroying the bridge that lead to the question he really wanted to ask.

"I don't know, he just does. God knows why, you're terrible," Liam was muttering to himself again.

Finally, the newly formed river slowed down enough for Theo's mind to cross to the question, "Where is he?"


End file.
